


Prompt: Twas a drippy and squishy night

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells Castiel a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Twas a drippy and squishy night

“Twas a drippy and squishy night and the evil Dean monster was out.” Gabriel began. “Brother, I’m not sure this is how it began.” Gabriel put up his hand, “Shush little brother, I’m telling a story.” Castiel frowned but remained silent. “Again, it was a drippy and squishy night and they evil Dean Monster was out searching for his prey, the lovely maiden Castiel.” Castiel opened his mouth to respond but Gabriel raised a hand to silence him. “The Dean monster wanted to catch him and make him, his.” He adjusted himself.  “However the Castiel maiden was guarded by his brave and handsome brother Gabriel.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “The Dean monster approached the castle where Cassie was being held, let me in he screamed,” He paused. “The brave brother screamed no you shall not have this lovely maiden, my father shall never forgive me if I let him go.” Castiel cleared his throat interrupting Gabriel. “Brother, what is the point of this story.” Castiel frowned but nodded his head for Gabriel to continue. “Anyways so the brave and handsome brother Gabriel would not give up his brother that was until the Dean monster gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

Gabriel smiled, “The Dean monster offered up an even sexier maiden, maiden Sam, in exchange for Castiel. “ Gabriel’s smile grew. “Well, the handsome brother couldn’t say no to that so he gave up Castiel and took the Sam Maiden for his own, the end!” Castiel gave a confused look. “Brother, what was the point of that story?” Gabriel laughed. “Oh Cassie, you’re so naïve, the point was to tell you to soothe the Dean monster and bring me the Sam Maiden, off ya go.” Gabriel shooed Castiel away. Cas frowned but disappeared to go find the brothers. Gabriel smirked and stretched out on his perch. “Now we wait.” 


End file.
